1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a solid fuel burning furnace for heating air which is used to heat buildings, rooms, stock enclosures and chicken brooders.
2. State of the Prior Art
The prior art shows furnaces for heating homes and other buildings and they incorporate outer shells, fire boxes within the outer shells and blowers for forcing air between the spaces between outer shells and the firebox whereby the air is heated and is channeled into spaces to be heated. Unlike the present invention, the prior art does not show a furnace having thermostatically controlled distribution and combustion blowers, preheating chamber, smoke chamber, anti-puffing means and a firebox constructed of hollow tubes all of which function to provide a furnace which is efficient and safe to operate and inexpensive to manufacture.
Representative of the prior art are shown in the below listed patents.
______________________________________ Patentee Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ J. L. Heiman 3,171,400 March 2, 1965 W. L. Daniel 4,047,515 Sept. 13, 1977 Webb 4,030,479 June 21, 1977 Knight 4,121,560 Oct. 24, 1978 Wright 4,141,335 Feb. 27, 1979 Cagle 4,149,671 Apr. 17, 1979 Maier et al 4,180,051 Dec. 25, 1979 Black 4,201,185 May 6, 1980 Niemela 4,206,743 June 10, 1980 Scholtes et al 4,206,804 June 10, 1980 Kerch 4,215,669 Aug. 5, 1980 ______________________________________